


Jensen Ackles and Jack Daniels

by angelboygabriel



Series: Unconventional [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, M/M, Multi, RPF Super Six, So basically real life, Spin the Bottle, basically all of j2m and r2m being drunk and gay for each other, drunk!j2m, drunk!r2m, open marriages!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Jensen kind of just... flopped onto the ground. He waved the bottle of Jack Daniels at him. "Quite simply, we are drunk, and you, are not." he said and Matt raised an eyebrow as Misha snorted into his chest, face down and messy. "I think we should -hic- fix that!" he announced and Jensen looked up. "YES! Where are your shot glasses?" he asked and Rich raised his eyebrows."Jen, we ain't got jack shit."





	

It was maybe 11:34 when the trio burst in, screaming fucking Call Me Maybe and waving bottles of whiskey around. Honestly, Rich was impressed, because Jensen was usually the one to moderate the drinking but clearly tonight was different.

Well, it WAS the Season 12 wrap party so they got a free pass.  
Regardless, Matt jerked awake on the couch from where he was wedged between Rob's legs when Misha fell on top of them and Jared doubled over in a fit of laughter before climbing on the bed next to Rich. "Um, what the hell is this?" Rob asked after Jensen kind of just... flopped onto the ground. He waved the bottle of Jack Daniels at him. "Quite simply, we are drunk, and you, are not." he said and Matt raised an eyebrow as Misha snorted into his chest, face down and messy. "I think we should -hic- fix that!" he announced and Jensen looked up. "YES! Where are your shot glasses?" he asked and Rich raised his eyebrows.

"Jen, we ain't got jack shit." The younger man narrowed his eyes and pointed at Jared. "Do you trust them?" he asked and Jared shook his head profusely. "Nope." Jensen nodded solemnly. "Good. Pat him down, and I'll interrogate-"  
"THE CAT!" Misha screamed and Matt smacked him in the head. Rob got forced off the couch and all the sudden Jensen was there, legs looping over his as he leaned down, Kentucky bitter tanging his breath and Rob basically stopped breathing when Jensen pinned his arms above his head. "I knowwwww you've got shot glasses, Robbie." he drawled but looked up when there was a scuffle on the bed and it took a moment for them both to realize the weird noises were Rich wheezing. From Jared tickling him.

In actuality, it was probably hilarious to see this tall, buff guy of 6'4 straddle and tickle the hell out of a forty-something guy that was only 5'8, but for right now, Rich was only trying to fight him off while gasping "Stop, Jay, stooooop!" and trying to not get weirdly turned on by how he was straddling him while trying to get at different parts of him to tickle.  
Jesus, why were all his friends so fucked up all the time?

"Well that's not oddly hot at all." Misha deadpanned and Matt facepalmed. After Rob shoving Jensen off and basically ordering everyone to line the hell up, so help me God I get Briana and Kim to shape you all up, Rich, Rob and Matt, stood in a neat little line to face the definitely-drunk Misha, Jared, and Jensen, who were all leaning on each other and laughing uncontrollably.

"Sit." Rich demanded and they all did, before procuring a set of three shot glasses from his suitcase. "You. Explain." he snapped at Jensen and he grinned, taking all the shot glasses and filling them to the brim and having his boys hold them out. "First, humor us and do one." he asked, and the three grudgingly agreed. Jensen snatched the glasses, and then fumbled with the remote to the TV, opening to Netflix, then... Supernatural? And then Tall Tales?  
"We've got a drinking game for you guys, if ya ain't too weak to accept it." R2M as a collective whole glared, took their shot glasses, and pointed at Jensen. Matt's hand was already shaky and Misha laughed.  
"Soooooo, every time Sam or Dean flirts with someone, take a shot. Easy, right?" Jared said and Rob nodded.  
"We accept."

Twelve shots later, everyone was in tears as the credits scrolled, in different degrees of hysterical inebriation.  
"We should have fucked, Jared, I feel so let down, s- sweet Jesus- (upset tears)"  
"You looked so goooooood in that episode, Rich, aaaAAAHH MY GOD,(pained screech)"  
"W- what Rob said (hic)"  
"Jarrrr, do we always act that gay? (thunk)"  
"I just wanted Misha to be in it with us! (sad wail)"  
"G- guys, I'm bi (giggle then burst into tears)"

Rich laughed and fell to the ground from the bed and pulled Rob into his lap. "Mmm, hi there!" he leered before grabbing his ass and Jensen spat out some of the whiskey he had in his mouth. "I WANNA TRY THAT!" he declared and pulled Jared over by his shirt and managed to maneuver him in his lap. Jared's cheeks were rosy with buzz-blush and he wrapped an arm around Jensen, who couldn't wipe the smug smirk off his face before Rich turned to Matt. "You sit in Misha's lap." he demanded and Matt giggled before going right ahead, before both Matt and Misha went "woah!" and toppled over. "I can't do it!" Matt complained and everyone laughed before Rob grabbed an empty bottle and slammed it in the middle. "We need. To play spin the bottle." he said and the other men sombered up and separated. "I think I agree." Jared whispered and they all leaned in.

"Guys, what are we doing? We're wasting valuable time we could be using to make out with each other." Misha hissed and Rich nodded. "Who's going first?" Jensen asked and in response, Rich leaned over and spun it, letting the glass whiz around in circles before decisively landing on... Rob.  
Success in Rich's book.

"Ooh, c'mon and give daddy some sugar!" Rich leered as Rob turned bright red before holding up a finger. "Waaaaait..." he said before pulling himself back into Rich's lap and grinning. "Okay!" he said and leaned down, lips meeting soft at first, with Rich sliding a hand behind Rob's head to pull him in closer, and suddenly it was all drunk lust that had Rob panting and red and Rich looking like he was about to eat him up. Misha broke them apart when Rich's hands started teasing them hem of Rob's shirt. They went back to their places with a blush, and then Rob spun the bottle. The light caught off of it and spiraled across everyone's faces and made their eyes look otherworldly and fragmental, but everyone was too tipsy to appreciate.

And it landed on Jensen.  
He smiled at Rob, with a little more emotion than he should while drunk and stuck out his hand, and Rob took it, eyes widening in surprise when Jensen yanked him all the way over until their lips were brushing.  
"I've wanted to do this, y'know..." he murmured before there it was, minty and bitter and Jensen tasted like- he tasted like home. It was a lot different than kissing Rich, not as fiery, but it still had Rob gasping for breath when the younger man bit his lip softly and drug his teeth across it when they broke apart, and Rob found himself leaning right back in for another quick burst, swiping his tongue across Jensen's teeth before breaking back apart. The whole group was silent and Rob flopped back into his place with a hard blush, pulling his shirt down over his jeans, trying to hide how turned on he was.  
Rich cleared his throat and Matt raised his eyebrows. "That was... Wow." Rich said and Matt nodded. Rob just hid his head in his hands as Jensen spun the bottle again.

He did it a bit more forcefully than intended, and it spun right into Jared's leg, who lit up and pulled Jensen over by the waist. Hard. "My turn!" Jared said as Jensen mouthed "help" to Misha and Jared smirked, tugging him a little closer since they were next to each other. The sensation of scruff on scruff was a little odd, but both men found it rather nice before Jared started mouthing along Jensen's jaw and the grip on his hips tightened. "Jared, what are you doing?" Jensen hissed and Jared laughed. "Humor me." he muttered as their lips brushed and then they kissed. It was flavorful in the whiskey way, with the barely-mint from Rob still on Jensen and the sweet honey of Rich underlying even that as Jensen slid a thumb across the juncture of neck and jaw on Jared, and broke apart with a little bit of saliva glistening on their lips and an idiotic grin on Jared's face.

"We should do that again." he murmured and sent the bottle back in a circle, landing on Misha, where they kissed, then Matt and Misha, then Matt and Jared, and then Jared and Rich, and then the bottle landed between Rob and Matt both. Everyone laughed and Jensen pointed at Rich. "Spin 'er again!" He cheered, and the same thing happened. The group fell silent until Misha snorted. "You know the rules, it lands on somebody three times, or should I say somebodies, you have to make out with... Ahem, them, for a full minute." he concluded. "Each." Jared added.  
Matt cleared his throat and nodded at Rich, trying to stave off all the really, really, not-appropriate things he had just thought of. "Yeah, uh, spin again?" he said and Rich did.  
It landed between them again and Jensen burst out laughing. The edge of alcohol had started to wear off Rich so he looked at his friends uneasily. "Are you guys comfortable with this?" he asked and was met with two sets of unusually blue eyes. They both stood up and fuck, their pants were looking pretty damn tight. Somehow, both Rob and Matt managed to fit on his lap, mess of legs and hands and breath and Rob leaned in. "When have we ever backed down from a challenge?" he whispered and Matt smiled.  
Sure, the three had had their share of hard lip-locks and screwing around in the hotel room together, but never in front of anyone before.  
And yeah, Matt was into that kind of thing but it was usually with Rob or Rich watching while the other... You know.

But rare was the occasion that Richard Speight Jr., sassy loudmouth and comedian extrodinaire was lost for words, particularly with two guys whose hands were starting to wander- Rob's at the hem of his shorts and Matt's under his shirt and up his chest. "C'mon, we'll play nice, won't we, sugar?" Matt said sweetly as he looked to Rob and he nodded. "We'll make it reallll good." he whispered and it was almost over then and there with Rob's teasing trace of fingers. "Jesus, just- stop talking like you're in a porno, you fuckups." Rich slurred and they laughed before he pointed a wobbly finger at Misha. "I want another shot. And for you to start th' timer." he said Jensen pushed some whiskey into his hand, which he downed and then flashed a thumbs up at Misha, who had somehow gotten the timer open and ready for one minute. He flashed a thumbs up and Rich slid a hand up from Matt's hip into his hair, where he hauled the younger man into a sloppy kiss. After a few seconds in, Rich grabbed at his jaw and slotted their mouths together more fully and did something that made Matt make some extremely not kid-friendly noises.

The arm around Rob's waist tightened minutely as Jensen leaned over and started mouthing up Rob's jaw, which sent shivers up and down his body and caused Rich and Matt to sneak a peek. They both groaned and kissed slightly harder before the timer shrilled and they pulled apart with Matt smacking his lips hungrily and sliding out of Rich's lap to go lean on Jared. The taller snickered and crushed him in a hug before resetting the timer and giving Rich and Rob the good to go. They were sloppy from the start and Misha rubbed a hand across the front of his jeans before Jensen grabbed his wrist.

"That's my job." He growled and replaced Misha's hand with his, and a strangled noise came out of him. The timer rang again after a few seconds more and Rob and Rich split apart with swollen lips when Jared scooped up the bottle.

"Guys. I have an _awesome_ idea."

*

"Danneel, my head hurts. And my ass." Jensen grumbled and a warm arm wrapped him. "It feels like someone raped my skull. With a sword." a scratchy voice grumbled in reply and Jensen cracked open an eye.

That was, that was-  
Well, that was not his wife.

That was actually Misha Collins, and then Rob Benedict, and then... Jensen shot up with an unholy screech and five very naked men groaned in pain. "Shut the fuck up, Jensen. I've got a killer hangover." Rich grumbled and Jensen's jaw just dropped.  
"But you- but we- did we-"  
"All get rip roarin' drunk and have sex? Yeah. At least, I think."  
"Really eloquent, Misha."  
"Thanks, Matt."  
"Yeah."

Jensen stared in disbelief and grabbed the nearest boxers, which were thankfully his. "How are you all so calm about this? Our wives are gonna kill us!" He screeched and Jared laughed. "In case you don't remember, the whole reason we started drinking in the first place was because you wanted to do the same thing as them. Which we did." he explained and Jensen stood up. "What?" he said and Misha sat up slightly to look at him. "Well, pal friend chum bucket amigo fuckbuddy o' mine, you really seem to have forgotten the whole Genevieve-shoving-her tongue-down-Danneel's-throat thing and then Vikki and Mollie and Jaci and Bri and Kim all uh, you know, generally kicking us out of the room." he finished and Jensen's mouth was a little "o" before his attention was distracted towards Rob and Rich, who were-

"Are they about to fuck again? Oh. Oh, yeah they are. Okay."


End file.
